1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary brake lamp generally called a high mount stop lamp, and more specifically to the structure of a lighting fixture provided internally of a compartment close to a rear window.
2. Prior Art
As conventional signal lighting fixtures for vehicles of this kind, there is a lighting fixture for a vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 64-81103 publication filed by the same applicant as the present applicant.
However, the aforesaid conventional lighting fixture or a vehicle has problems in that when a horizontal curve of a rear window on which the lighting fixture is mounted is large, a central portion thereof is greatly embossed from the rear window, and as a result, a projecting amount into the compartment increases, that readiness in adjustment of irradiation direction after mounting is short, and that since the central portion is not supported on a housing, an LED substrate is apt to recive vibrations due to the vibrations when an automobile runs. These problems should be improved.